CCCP Sulaco II
"God's Speed" - The CCCP Sulaco II's motto The Sulaco II is Project Apollo's flagship. Made of a newer nano-laminate and forerunner alloy the Sulaco is extremely well armored and fast for its size. While larger then the average CAS due to its forward weapon positions the Sulaco II is what's considered a Soyuz Class Super B and a new breed of Exon ship. While technically birthed and owned by Exon the Sulaco II now takes orders from an international comitee. The Sulaco is the first of a new line of Soyuz Classes known simply as a "Super" Soyuz thanks to Arstotzkan refits that have put the gravity well generator on the ship and switching to Red Tiberium for power. Additions *Specialty Shields - Like the other Soyuz Class the shielding for the ship has been significantly increased and they no longer need to down portions of shields to open fire. While also being able to sustain significantly less damage. *Class B Weapons Systems - The "Super Soyuz" Class B Battleships are outfitted with forward plasma torpedos along with 3 Super MACs arranged with one in the front and one on either side imbedded in the "wings". *Spaced supplemental frontal armor - The Soyuz B features not only the slopped covenant matierials but also a good ammount of attached tungsten plating in the front on the "nose". (special to the ship to deal with the large ammounts of Kig-yar pirates). *4 Hyper Velocity Cutting Beams - Basically a downsized varriant of the older Energy Projector technology that was replaced to fit the demands of the WMD treaty. The downscale comes with less damage but a hotter burning beam which will cut through ships but won't instantly explode them like the energy projectors. Great for knocking out critical systems. (HVCB) *Improved Crew Quarters - Making moral and life on the ship easier. *Improved Tiberium Engines - Nearly twice the output of the regular Tiberium engines enables the Sulaco to move faster then most ships when slip spacing. *Smart AI - Red Maple (RM) - Instead of showing up as human, chosen to show up as a large Maple Leaf *Enhanced targetting systems *420 Medium Coil Guns - Although not as powerful as a CSO's heavy coil guns in the broadsides the fire rate is nearly twice as fast. Capable of disabling a halcyon frigate in a single volley. (210 guns per side) Crew The Crew is made entirely up of veterans of several fronts (Venezian, Wraiths, Aquas, UNSC) and is experienced in utilizing the ship to its full power. Especially the engine crew (they can get this ship moving as fast as the smaller escorts at times). Programs Project Apollo - Special Forces trained by respective participants across the galaxy getting the best of all perspectives for their training. Mostly used in Ground Force invasions as a pathfinding group. Project Valkyrie - Special Fighter/Bomber wings utilizing several fighters and bombers from other Project Invaders - Battle Experience Battle of Earth: Before Vasily 'Chavam took command the Sulaco II was damaged in the first wave against Earth's ODPs killing the captain and much of the bridge crew. Vaz 'Chavam assumed command from that day forwards going as far as to keep the ship in the battle for the rest of the war with the UEG. Operation Reclamation: At first an anti piracy sting by the Exon navy led by the Sulaco II which turned into a full out invasion after the Kig Yar government retaliated. The Sulaco II was credited with 37 ships destroyed during the invasion. Operation Mars: The Invasion and devastation of the TRM led by the USSR Rodina. The Sulaco assisted alongside the flagship. The Sulaco was credited with several ships destroyed as well as countless fighters and bombers shot down. Battle of Jacinto: Considered the Sulaco's worst battle the Sulaco II was EMPed by a forerunner leading the TRM rebellion. It crash landed and suffered a hull breach in the hangar and lead to a massive body wave assault of TRM and Promethean soldiers resulting in massive casualties for the TRM but severely damaging the Sulaco as well as cutting the crew's operation number by almost a third. A few days later after the Sulaco was heading for repair after finally reaching the sky again it was ambushed by the ELA, after shooting down 2 of the 3 Hyperion flagships the last ship rammed the Sulaco causing heavy damage and it needed to be piggy backed into repair. Operation Retribution: The invasion of the ELA planet of Eayn, the Sulaco moved in and deployed forces while warding of enemy shipping and attacking reinforcments. Operation Pheonix - Vaz's last operation engaging another Soyuz class during the war against the ELA. The Sulaco managed to come out victorious, however Vaz resigned as admiral and captain of the Sulaco. To the agressive Captain Victor Hale. Gallery Sulaco II.jpg|USS Sulaco II Category:Exon Category:Sangheili Category:Ship Category:Apollo